Deduktionen
by galaxys-child
Summary: Sherlock begibt sich in die Pathologie, um eine Leiche zu inspizieren. Er muss dabei feststellen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ich bin weder Mark Gatiss noch Steven Moffat. Folglich habe ich auch keinerlei Rechte an der BBC-Serie „Sherlock" und kann mir mit meinen Geschichten auch leider nichts dazu verdienen._

_Reviews sind immer willkommen! Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Deduktionen**

Lestrade hatte ihn angerufen. Er war gerade in einem Experiment vertieft gewesen, als sein Handy geklingelt hatte. Der Inspektor hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass vor wenigen Stunden eine Leiche auf dem Sperrmüll gefunden worden war – eingewickelt in einem Teppich. Sherlock hatte sofort das Bild eines Mafiabosses im Kopf gehabt, der einen unliebsamen Konkurrenten ermordet hatte und danach gezwungen war, den Toten unauffällig zu beseitigen. Das war zwar ein gängiges Klischee, welches in jedem dritten Gangsterfilm vorkam, dennoch entbehrte dies nicht einer gewissen Klugheit. Tatsächlich erwies sich die Entsorgung einer Leiche auf dem Müll – vorzugsweise in einem Teppich – als wirklich schlau, denn niemand würde sie mehr bemerken, nachdem besagter Teppich einmal in der Müllpresse gelandet war. Dennoch zog Sherlock einen Mafiaboss nur als eine von vielen Möglichkeiten in Betracht. Es war noch zu früh. Er hatte viel zu wenige Daten, um eine endgültige Lösung zu formulieren. Außerdem sollte er es wirklich ignorieren, wenn John im Wohnzimmer fernsah…

Sherlock hatte sich nach dem Anruf von Lestrade von seinen chemischen Apparaturen auf dem Küchentisch abgewandt und war von der Baker Street sofort in das St.-Barts-Krankenhaus gefahren, in das man die Leiche gebracht hatte.  
Er wollte gerade die Tür zur Pathologie öffnen, als er die Stimme seines besten Freundes vernahm. Anscheinend hatte Lestrade auch John kontaktiert, der in der Allgemeinmedizin, in der er arbeitete, sofort alles stehen und liegen gelassen hatte, um unverzüglich in die Leichenhalle hinaufzukommen. Das war schon beinahe eine Selbstverständlichkeit, denn jeder wusste, dass sich der ehemalige Armeearzt als überaus wichtig bei den Ermittlungen erwies, half er doch dem Consulting Detective stets, auf die richtige Spur zu kommen. Außerdem war Sherlock wesentlich umgänglicher und weniger spöttisch und beleidigend, wenn John dabei war.

„Also, das Opfer ist männlich. Ende dreißig. Geschieden."  
Johns Worte drangen laut und deutlich durch die Tür und Sherlock runzelte verwirrt mit der Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
„Er wurde mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand erschlagen. Vielleicht mit einem Knüppel. "  
Oh, nein, das war ganz und gar nicht richtig!  
„Er war letzten Monat im Ausland.", hörte er seinen Freund weiter sagen, „Spanien."  
Das wurde ja immer schöner!  
„Und er ist Alkoholiker."  
Was?  
Sherlock presste grimmig die Lippen aufeinander und umschloss zornig die Klinke, bereit, die Tür zu öffnen.  
Das nächste, was er hörte, brachte das Fass buchstäblich zum Überlaufen.  
„Alkoholiker? Gibt es etwa Kratzspuren am Ladeanschluss des Handys?" Lestrade, unverkennbar.  
_Jetzt reicht's!_  
Mit einer Heftigkeit, die Doktor und Inspektor für einen kurzen Moment zusammenzucken ließ, stieß Sherlock die Tür auf und schritt mit langen und schnellen Schritten auf den Obduktionstisch zu, auf dem die Leiche aufgebahrt wurde. Sein Mantel wehte dabei dramatisch hinter ihm her.

„Sherlock!", begrüßten ihn John und Lestrade, doch dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten, sondern begann sofort damit, den Toten zu untersuchen.  
Es handelte sich dabei um einen schätzungsweise 35 bis 40 Jahre alten Mann. Er hatte schulterlanges dunkles Haar, trug eine einfache schwarze Stoffhose und eine ziemlich schmuddelige, bräunliche Lederjacke. Allzu lange schien er noch nicht tot zu sein, denn das Blut, welches aus der Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf klaffte, war noch nicht vollständig getrocknet. Vermutlich war er von einem stumpfen Gegenstand getroffen worden, so wie die Bruchstellen am Schädelknochen, sofern durch das viele Blut zu erkennen, aussahen. John hatte also recht gehabt.

Sherlock erkannte anhand der dunklen Hautfarbe des Mannes, dass dieser eine lange Zeit im Ausland verbracht hatte. Ein Blick in seine Taschen, in denen sich die Flugtickets einer spanischen Airline befanden, bestätigte diese Vermutung und so wie es ihrem Datum zu entnehmen war, war er anscheinend gerade erst vor kurzem wieder nach London zurückgekehrt. Sherlock sah einen schmalen, hellen Streifen am rechten Ringfinger des Mannes – ein Hinweis darauf, dass er kürzlich noch einen Ehering getragen hatte. Geschieden. Offensichtlich. So wie John gesagt hatte.

Als Sherlock das Handy des Toten untersuchte, konnte er tatsächlich Kratzspuren am Ladeanschluss entdecken, da der Ladestecker stets mit zittrigen Fingern mit dem Handy verbunden wurde. Also ein Mann, der ungewöhnlich häufig dem Alkoholkonsum verfiel. So wie John es gesagt hatte. Der Gedanke war nicht angenehm. Das war nicht richtig! Sherlock war das Genie! Er war es, der Dinge sah, die sonst keinem auffielen! Er war derjenige, der die einzigartige Gabe besaß, verschiedene Fakten zu einem logischen Schluss zu verknüpfen und alle anderen damit zu verblüffen. Nicht John. Oder Lestrade.  
Er hob den Kopf und sah die beiden Männer ärgerlich an.

„Ist etwas?", fragte John und blickte verwundert zurück.

Sherlock hätte irgendwann damit rechnen müssen. In all den Jahren, in denen er Scotland Yard geholfen hatte, hatte er jedes Mal ungläubige Blicke geerntet, nachdem er den anderen seine Schlussfolgerungen mitgeteilt hatte. Deshalb war er allmählich dazu übergegangen, seine Deduktionen zu erläutern. Nicht, dass sie ihm noch nachsagen würden, er hätte sich das alles bloß ausgedacht. Er hatte immer erklärt, dass alle seine Schlussfolgerungen auf einer logischen Basis beruhten, hatte ihnen gesagt, auf welche Details er geachtet hatte, welche Merkmale ihm wichtig erschienen waren. Doch all dies schien sich jetzt gegen ihn selbst zu richten.  
John hatte in allen Punkten richtig gelegen – und das konnte und durfte nicht sein!

Sherlock ignorierte die Frage seines Freundes und wandte sich wieder dem Toten zu. Verzweifelt suchte er nach irgendwelchen Details, die die Schlussfolgerungen von John entkräfteten. Mit flinken Fingern durchsuchte er die Taschen des Opfers, nahm schließlich seine Lupe hervor und betrachtete jedes Detail, jede Naht, jeden Fleck und jeden Krümel, der sich auf seiner Kleidung befand, er prüfte jeden noch so kleinen Leberfleck, der sich auf seiner Haut abzeichnete, und jedes noch so winzige Haar. Sorgfältig untersuchte er die Geldbörse des Toten, betrachtete jeden Geldschein, jede Münze und jede Karte, die er darin aufbewahrte. Dann nahm er dessen Mobiltelefon zur Hand, las sich jede Nachricht durch, die je geschrieben, und schaute sich jedes Foto an, das irgendwann mal mit dem Handy aufgenommen wurde.  
Es verstrichen zehn Minuten, in denen niemand ein Wort sagte und Lestrade und John den Consulting Detective nur stumm bei der Arbeit beobachteten.  
Schließlich klappte Sherlock das Handy zusammen und lächelte zufrieden.

„Nun, ich hatte das Vergnügen, euer Gespräch bereits draußen vor der Tür zu hören. In einigen Dingen mögt ihr vielleicht recht haben.", Sherlock genoss es geradezu, die folgenden Worte zu sagen: „Aber dennoch habt ihr vieles übersehen, was wichtig ist."  
„Und das wäre?", fragte Lestrade.  
„Er ist Gitarrist. War in Spanien, weil er dort einen Auftritt hatte." Sherlock wartete einen Moment bis die obligatorische Frage kam.  
„Und was bringt Sie zu dieser Annahme?", fragte der Inspektor.  
„Seine Hände. Seht euch die Fingernägel an. Links sind sie kurz geschnitten; rechts einen halben Zentimeter lang. Des Weiteren lässt sich erkennen, dass sich eine feste Hornhaut an den Fingerkuppen gebildet hat, die nur zustande kommt, wenn man lange und regelmäßig spielt. Und dann die Tatsache, dass er seiner Frau in einer SMS mitgeteilt hat, wie gut doch sein Auftritt im Estudio del Flamenco war." Sherlock betätigte einige Tasten des Handys und rief die betreffende Nachricht auf, um sie John und Lestrade zu zeigen.

„Ein Musiker, also.", murmelte John, nachdem er sich den Text auf dem Display durchgelesen hatte.  
„Offenkundig.", sagte Sherlock und klappte das Handy wieder zusammen. Den nächsten Satz auszusprechen, bereitete ihm sichtliches Vergnügen. „Und du liegst vollkommen falsch, John."  
Sein Freund blickte auf. „Was? Womit liege ich falsch?"  
„Er ist nicht geschieden."  
„Nicht?"  
„Seinen Ehering hat er hier in der Tasche. Und nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei." Damit schob er seine Hand in die Innentasche der Jacke des Toten und holte zwei goldene Ringe hervor.  
„Er ist Bigamist.", erklärte Sherlock, „Er hat eine Frau, mit der er in London gemeinsam eine Wohnung bezieht. Die Adresse ist seinem Ausweis zu entnehmen. Auf der anderen Seite ist er mit einer Spanierin verheiratet. Außer der englischen besitzt er nämlich auch die spanische Staatsbürgerschaft und wohnt irgendwo in der Nähe von Madrid." Hier nahm er das Portemonnaie des Toten zur Hand und zeigte John und Lestrade sowohl den englischen als auch den spanischen Ausweis.

„Aufgrund seines Berufes war es ihm möglich, regelmäßig zwischen England und Spanien hin und her zu reisen und jeweils eine der beiden Frauen zu besuchen, ohne dass die andere Verdacht schöpfte.", er legte eine theatralische Pause ein, ehe er weiter sprach. „Bis jetzt."  
„Bis jetzt?", fragten Lestrade und John wie aus einem Mund.  
„Offenkundig.", entgegnete Sherlock, „Der Mann ist Alkoholiker. Wenn man regelmäßig trinkt, verliert man schnell den Bezug zur Realität und wird unvorsichtig. Seht euch sein Handy an." Hier nahm er das Mobiltelefon des Toten wieder hervor und scrollte durch die verschiedenen Einträge.  
„Er hat Nachrichten an eine gewisse Abellona und Grace versendet. Auf seinem Handy befinden sich Fotos, die ihn zusammen mit zwei verschiedenen Frauen zeigen. Ein romantischer Abend in einem englischen Restaurant. Ein Dinner bei Kerzenschein am spanischen Strand…".  
Lestrade und John betrachteten mit Interesse die verschiedenen Fotos auf dem Display, die Sherlock ihnen zeigte und auf denen der Tote jeweils mit einer hellen, hübsch gelockten, kleinen Frau zu sehen war und einer braungebrannten, dunkelhaarigen Südländerin.

„Nichts hat er davon gelöscht. Also?" Sherlock legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte John und Lestrade mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Sie meinen also.", begann der Inspektor, der allmählich begriff, worauf Sherlock hinauswollte, „Seine englische Frau, Grace, hat herausgefunden, dass er noch mit jemand anderem verheiratet ist?"  
„Und ihn erschlagen."  
„Mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand.", warf John ein.  
„Mit einem Baseballschläger."  
„Also, woher wissen Sie das nun wieder?", fragte Lestrade.  
„Ich vermute es.", entgegnete Sherlock, „In einer SMS wünscht er Grace viel Glück bei ihrem Baseballspiel, welches letzten Freitag stattgefunden hat – so wie es unschwer am Datum der Nachricht zu erkennen ist. Sie spielt also professionell und hat sicher auch einen eigenen Schläger zu Hause. Ich denke, als sie die Fotos und Nachrichten entdeckt hat, die in seinem Handy abgespeichert sind, wurde sie zornig und hat ihren Mann mit dem Schläger ‚kurzerhand eins übergezogen', wie es so schön heißt."  
„Bei einem Streit?", meinte John.  
„Vermutlich."  
„Und dann musste sie ihren Mann irgendwie loswerden.", sagte Lestrade, „Auf dem Müll."  
„Ganz genau.", sagte Sherlock. „Ich denke, es waren mehrere Leute bei der ‚Entsorgung' involviert, denn sie allein hätte den Leichnam nicht tragen können. Wahrscheinlich waren es Verwandte oder Freunde, die ihr geholfen haben. Dies alles sind natürlich nur Mutmaßungen. Aufschluss könnte uns nur die Ehefrau selbst geben."  
„Na, dann los.", rief John enthusiastisch aus, „Suchen wir sie auf."  
„Hier ist die Adresse.", sagte Sherlock und drückte Lestrade den Ausweis des Toten in die Hand.  
Doch der zögerte unmerklich, bevor er diesen in die Hand nahm.  
„Was ist?", fragte Sherlock und blickte den Inspektor an.  
„Nichts.", antwortete dieser, „Es ist nur…"  
„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie du das anstellst, Sherlock.", sagte John und in seinem Gesicht war offene Bewunderung zu lesen. „Wie schnell du doch aus den winzigsten Details Motiv und Ablauf des Tathergangs rekonstruieren kannst. Wirklich fantastisch."  
„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Sherlock und grinste. Das Kompliment seines Freundes ging ihm runter wie Öl.  
Auch Lestrade nickte zustimmend. Wie er darauf gewartet hatte! Ein Genie brauchte ein Publikum – das war nun mal seine Schwäche – und Sherlock liebte die anerkennenden Blicke, die Lobpreisungen und die Genugtuung, besser zu sein als alle anderen. Er stand noch einen Moment regungslos im Raum, um diesen wundervollen Augenblick zu genießen. Dann klatschte er in die Hände und fing an, sich den Schal umzubinden, den er vorher achtlos auf einen der Stühle geworfen hatte.  
„Fein, lasst uns gehen.", sagte er und mit schnellen Schritten war er auch schon auf den Flur hinausgegangen, während sich John und Lestrade noch die Jacken anzogen, um ihm dann zu eilig folgen.

Als Sherlock die Treppe erreichte, wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Oh, nein, es gab niemanden, der ihn in seinen Deduktionen übertreffen konnte. Wie hatte er nur daran zweifeln können? Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen, wenn es darum ging, ein scheinbar undurchsichtiges Verbrechen aufzuklären. Weder John noch Lestrade. Das war absolut unmöglich, denn es konnte nur einen geben. Sherlock Holmes war und blieb der Beste.


End file.
